drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Amphetamin
für Amphetamine als Stoffgruppe siehe: Amphetamine ---- aus Wikipedia, der freien Enzyklopädie | DrugBank = DB00182 | Wirkstoffgruppe = indirektes Sympathomimetikum | Wirkmechanismus = Noradrenalin/Dopamin-Freisetzung | Verschreibungspflicht = BtMG | Beschreibung = amin-artig riechende, scharf schmeckende Flüssigkeit Thieme Chemistry (Hrsg.): Römpp Online. Version 3.1. Thieme, Stuttgart 2007. | Molare Masse = 135,21 g·mol−1 | Aggregat = flüssig | pKs = 10,13 | Dichte = 0,93 g·cm−3 | Schmelzpunkt = 27 °C | Siedepunkt = 200–203 °C | Dampfdruck = 17 hPa (83 °C) | Löslichkeit = * wenig löslich in Wasser * löslich in Ethanol und Diethylether | Quelle GHS-Kz = | GHS-Piktogramme = | GHS-Signalwort = Gefahr | H = | EUH = | P = | Quelle P = | Quelle GefStKz = [http://www.fagron.de/sicherheitsblaetter/de/sd701700_-_Amfetaminsulfat_%28D%29.pdf Sicherheitsdatenblatt für Amphetaminsulfat – FAGRON GmbH & Co.KG 18. September 2008] | Gefahrensymbole = Amphetaminsulfat | R = | S = | MAK = | LD50 = 21 mg·kg−1 (Maus, peroral) }} Amphetamin (alpha-Methylphenylethylamin, auch Phenylisopropylamin oder umgangssprachlich Speed) ist eine synthetisch hergestellte Substanz aus der Stoffgruppe der Phenylethylamine mit stimulierender Wirkung. Sie wird als Arzneistoff verwendet, sowie als nicht-halluzinogenes Rauschmittel (Droge) konsumiert. Das Amphetamin ist die Stammverbindung der gleichnamigen Substanzklasse, der viele psychotrope Substanzen angehören, unter anderem MDMA und das in der Natur vorkommende Ephedrin. Es ist ein indirektes Sympathomimetikum und hat somit eine anregende Wirkung auf das Zentralnervensystem. Aufgrund seiner stimulierenden und euphorisierenden Wirkung wird Amphetamin als Rauschmittel eingesetzt. Der Handel und Besitz von Amphetamin ohne Erlaubnis ist in Deutschland und den meisten europäischen Ländern strafbar. Illegal wird es meist unter den Namen Speed und Pep angeboten. Überblick Die Erstsynthese des Amphetamins gelang 1887 dem rumänischen Chemiker Lazăr Edeleanu an der Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin.Lazăr Edeleanu (1887): Über einige Derivate der Phenylmethacrylsäure und der Phenylisobuttersäure. In: Berichte der deutschen chemischen Gesellschaft. Bd. 20, Nr. 1, S. 616–622. Abstract 1927 prägte der US-amerikanische Chemiker Gordon Alles den Namen Amphetamin, sich ableitend aus der heute veralteten chemischen Bezeichnung alpha-M''ethyl''ph''en''et''hyl''amin. Es zählt zu den Weckaminen (Amine mit „aufweckender“ Wirkung). Ursprünglich als Bronchospasmolytikum und zur Gewichtskontrolle verwendet, wird es heute aufgrund des Suchtpotenziales sowie anderer Nebenwirkungen medizinisch nur noch zur Behandlung der Narkolepsie und der Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit-/Hyperaktivitätsstörung (ADHS) eingesetzt, aber vor allem in den USA steigt die Zahl der Verschreibungen von Amphetamin in Form des Fertigpräparats Adderall seit Jahren stetig an. In Deutschland sowie den meisten anderen Ländern werden bei diesen Indikationen allerdings andere, wirkungsähnliche Medikamente bevorzugt: Bei ADHS Methylphenidat, bei der Narkolepsie Modafinil. Als Appetitzügler war das Amphetaminderivat Fenfluramin seit den 1960er-Jahren in Gebrauch, es wurde 1997 aufgrund von Nebenwirkungen, die in seltenen Fällen lebensbedrohlich sein können, vom Markt genommen. Amphetamin wird auch als Dopingmittel gebraucht. Als Rauschmittel ist Amphetamin aufgrund seiner Wirkungen wie Unterdrückung von Müdigkeit und der Steigerung des Selbstbewusstseins vor allem in der Partyszene verbreitet. Die Menge an beschlagnahmtem Amphetamin in der Europäischen Union nimmt seit 1985 mehr oder weniger stetig zu; während ab 1999 eine gewisse Stagnation erreicht wurde, stieg die Zahl in den skandinavischen Ländern weiter an.EMCDDA 2001 Indikatoren für den Drogenmarkt – Sicherstellungen, Preis, ReinheitUNO-Statistik 2003 (englisch; PDF; 3,7 MB) Entwicklung und Verbreitung Vor 1900 bis 1950 * 18. Januar 1887: Lazăr Edeleanu synthetisierte im Zuge seiner Doktorarbeit als Erster das Amphetamin. * 1910 entdeckten die englischen Physiologen Barger und Dale die chemische Ähnlichkeit des Amphetamins mit dem Adrenalin. * 1927 wurde von Gordon Alles der Begriff „Amphetamin“ geprägt. * in den späten 1920er-Jahren wurde erstmals die Psychoaktivität des Stoffes erkannt, es sollte als billiger synthetischer Ersatz das natürlich vorkommende Ephedrin (aus Meerträubel/Ephedra) ablösen. * 1932 brachte Smith, Kline & French in den Vereinigten Staaten Amphetamin in Form des Sulfatsalzes als Benzedrine-Inhalator als Asthmamittel auf den Markt, auch in Deutschland wird das Mittel eingeführt, dort als Benzedrin. * 1934 In Deutschland wurde ab 1934 in den Berliner Temmler-Werken an einem weiteren Verfahren zur Herstellung von Methamphetamin geforscht. * 1937: Im Oktober reichten die Temmler-Mitarbeiter Werner Dobke und Friedrich Keil dazu ein Patent ein, das am 31. Oktober 1937 als Deutsches Reichspatent No. 767186 erteilt wurde. Methamphetamin wurde 1938 unter dem Markennamen Pervitin® von den Temmler-Werken auf den Markt gebracht und bis 1988 hergestellt * 1937 entdeckten Studenten der Universität Minnesota, dass Amphetamin Müdigkeit effektiv vertreibt, und benutzten es zum Durchlernen von Nächten. * in den 1930er-Jahren erlangte Amphetamin weitere Verbreitung als Heuschnupfenmittel, gegen Erkältungen und später für alle möglichen Indikationen, wie Depressionen, Parkinson, Narkolepsie, Impotenz und andere. * im Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde es in Deutschland in der Methamphetamin-Variante als Pervitin, den Vereinigten Staaten als Benzedrin, Großbritannien und Japan in bedeutendem Umfang in der Armee eingesetzt, um die Soldaten wach, motiviert und aggressiv zu halten. * 1941 wurde es in Deutschland aufgrund sich häufenden Missbrauchs und Suchtfällen dem Reichsopiumgesetz unterstellt, wodurch der Verkehr mit dem Stoff reglementiert wurde. * 1948 brachte Glaxo-Wellcome in den USA Dexedrine (bis zu 15 mg dextro-Amphetamin je Kapsel) als Mittel gegen ADHS auf den Markt. 1950 bis heute * in den 1950er-Jahren erreichte der Amphetaminge- und -missbrauch in Japan enorme Ausmaße, es wird von über zwei Millionen Konsumenten ausgegangen. In Europa (dort vor allem in Schweden) und den USA steigt die Zahl von Missbrauchsfällen ebenfalls rapide an. * 1959 gab es erste Berichte über Konsumenten in den USA, die den Inhalt der Benzedrine-Inhalatoren injizieren, im Zuge dessen wurden zur Injektion missbrauchbare Inhalatoren vom Markt genommen; erste Fälle von illegal produziertem Amphetamin wurden bekannt. * 1970: Amphetamin wird in den Vereinigten Staaten in Schedule II des Controlled Substances Act aufgenommen, somit wurden Handel, Besitz und Herstellung ohne Genehmigung strafbar; durch einen Arzt ist es weiterhin verschreibungsfähig . * bis in die späten 1970er Jahre war Amphetamin in Form von Benzedrin in Deutschland relativ leicht über den Arzt erhältlich. * im 1981 neugefassten BtMG wurde Amphetamin in Anlage III aufgeführt, was Handel, Besitz und Herstellung ohne Genehmigung unter Strafe stellt, vom Arzt konnte es allerdings nach wie vor verschrieben werden. Heute (Stand: Februar 2013) ist das Racemat und das Dextroisomer weiterhin in Anlage III aufgeführt, d.h es ist ein verkehrsfähiges und verschreibungsfähiges Betäubungsmittel. Das (kaum psychoaktive) Levoisomer ist in Anlage II als nicht verschreibungsfähig aufgeführt. * 1994 bringt Shire Pharmaceuticals in den Vereinigten Staaten Adderall (bis zu 30 mg (±)-Amphetamin je Tablette) als Mittel gegen ADHS auf den Markt. * Amphetamin wird weiterhin weltweit medizinisch genutzt. * In der Drogenszene ist Amphetamin weltweit verbreitet, wenn auch das Amphetaminderivat Methylamphetamin (Crystal, Meth) vor allem in den USA, Asien sowie Osteuropa oft die größere Bedeutung hat. * Im Militär verschiedener Länder wird Amphetamin wahrscheinlich bis heute zur Leistungssteigerung eingesetzt. Chemie Allgemeines Der offizielle IUPAC-Name ist 1-Phenylpropan-2-amin. Amphetamin enthält ein Stereozentrum am Kohlenstoffatom C2 und ist damit chiral. Daher existieren zwei Enantiomere, ein D- (Dextro-) und ein L-Isomer (Levoamphetamin) (siehe auch Wirkung der verschiedenen Enantiomere). Es ist ein Homologon des Phenylethylamins. Die Base, eine farblose bis sehr schwach gelbliche, ölige Flüssigkeit, ist wenig löslich in Wasser, löslich in Alkoholen, Äther und schwachen Säuren wie Essigsäure. Mit alkoholisch verdünnter Schwefelsäure geht es eine Reaktion ein und bildet das ausfallende Sulfat-Salz. Die Base hat einen charakteristischen Amingeruch. Bei höherer Luftkonzentration vermerkt man ein Brennen der Schleimhäute (Augen, Nase). Industrielle Herstellung Es existiert eine Vielzahl unterschiedlichster Syntheserouten. In der pharmazeutischen Industrie wird Amphetamin in der Regel durch Kondensation von 1-Phenyl-2-propanon (Phenylaceton/P2P) mit Ammoniak und anschließender Reduktion hergestellt. Dabei entsteht racemisches (RS)-Amphetamin [(RS)-1-Phenylpropan-2-amin], also ein 1:1-Gemisch aus (R'')-Amphetamin [(''R)-1-Phenylpropan-2-amin] und (S'')-Amphetamin [(''S)-1-Phenylpropan-2-amin]: In den USA lag die von der DEA genehmigte Produktionsmenge im Jahr 2000 bei 15.000 kg, entsprechend 500.000.000 Einzeldosen zu 30 mg.PBS Statistics on stimulant use (englisch). Illegale Synthese In der illegalen Produktion wird Methamphetamin beispielsweise durch Reduktion von Norephedrin (Phenylpropanolamin) mit Iod und rotem Phosphor oder aus Phenylaceton (P2P) gewonnen. Konnte Amphetamin früher auch von Privatleuten relativ ungehindert aus Vorstufen wie Phenylaceton und Hydroxylamin synthetisiert werden, wurden diese Chemikalien zunehmend von den Behörden beobachtet, bzw. bei Phenylaceton und Norephedrin die ungenehmigte Herstellung und der Handel unter Strafe gestellt (Grundstoffüberwachungsgesetz). Dadurch entstand für illegal arbeitende Produzenten ein Bedarf an Ersatzstoffen, die nicht überwacht wurden. So wurden Phenylessigsäure unter anderem nach und nach in die illegale Produktion einbezogen. Seit Jahrzehnten gibt es immer neue Anweisungen für Herstellungsmöglichkeiten von Amphetamin, die Stoffe benutzen, die noch nicht verdächtig sind. Auch auf diese Herstellungswege werden die Behörden schließlich aufmerksam und der Kreislauf setzt sich fort. Sogenannte „OTC-Methoden“ (Over-the-Counter, englisch für „Über-die-(Laden)theke“ was etwa „frei erhältlich“ bedeutet) verbreiten sich daher zunehmend. Die Bezeichnung steht für die Gewinnung von benötigten Vorläuferstoffen aus rezeptfreien Medikamenten oder anderen frei verfügbaren Waren (Reiniger, Autozubehör), deren Abgabe anders als bei Reinstoffen nicht wirksam reglementierbar ist. So konnte beispielsweise Norephedrin (PPA) in den Vereinigten Staaten bis 2002 aus rezeptfreien Appetithemmern gewonnen werden. Illegal wird Amphetamin hauptsächlich durch Reduktion von Phenyl-2-nitropropen mit Al(Hg) oder LiAlH4 oder reduktive Aminierung von Phenylaceton und Ammoniak + Al(Hg) hergestellt. Als leicht erhältliche Ausgangsstoffe dienen Benzaldehyd und Nitroethan oder die Ester der Phenylessigsäure. Die bei dieser Herstellung anfallenden Chemikalien werden zumeist illegal entsorgt: Lösemittel (Aceton, Ether, Methanol und andere), Säuren (Schwefelsäure, Salzsäure) werden meist in Behältern nachts in freiem Gelände abgeladen oder in Flüsse entleert, teils auch (dazu gehören Wasserstoffkartuschen) in Brand gesteckt.Europol: The „Dirty“ and Dangerous Side Effects of Synthetic Drugs Production (englisch). Unter anderem in den USA und den Niederlanden – beides Staaten mit hoher illegaler (Meth-)Amphetaminproduktion – wachsen die Umweltschäden durch giftige Nebenprodukte teilweise zu gravierenden Problemen heran. Bei der Herstellung von 1 Kilogramm Amphetamin fallen je nach Syntheseroute 5 bis 20 Liter Abfälle an. Neben der Quantität hängt auch die Art und die Giftigkeit der Abfälle von der jeweiligen Syntheseroute ab. Pharmakologie Racemisches Amphetamin besteht aus den beiden Stereoisomeren Dextro- und Levoamphetamin. Ersteres liefert verstärkt die gewünschten zentralen Effekte und wird daher als Eutomer bezeichnet, letzteres als Distomer. (siehe Wirkung der verschiedenen Enantiomere) Pharmakodynamik Die Wirkung des D-Amphetamins auf das ZNS besteht hauptsächlich in der Ausschüttung der Neurotransmitter Noradrenalin (NA) und Dopamin (DA) – das Verhältnis beträgt dabei 3,5:1 (NA:DA). Eine wesentliche Ausschüttung von Serotonin (5HT) wird dagegen nicht beobachtet.R. B. Rothman, M. H. Baumann: Therapeutic and adverse actions of serotonin transporter substrates. In: Pharmacology & Therapeutics. Band 95, Nummer 1, Juli 2002, S. 73–88, . PMID 12163129. (Review). Der Freisetzungs-Mechanismus umfasst drei Schritte: a) den Einstrom des D-Amphetamins in die präsynaptische Zelle über den Transporter b) die Freisetzung der Neurotransmitter aus den Vesikeln (Speicherbläschen innerhalb der Zelle) in den Zellinnenraum (Zytosol) c) den aktiven Transport der Transmitter vom Zellinneren in den außerzellulären Raum (synaptischer Spalt), mittels einer Richtungsumkehrung des zellmembranständigen Transporters (Inversion). Volltext: bei Google Docs Auf diese Weise wird der extrazelluläre Transmitterspiegel erhöht. Im Gegensatz zum Prinzip der Wiederaufnahmehemmung geschieht dies unabhängig vom Signalimpuls der Nervenzelle. Die wiederholte Einnahme (in rascher Folge) von D-Amphetamin führt zu einer kurzfristigen Toleranzentwicklung durch Tachyphylaxie. Die Speichervesikel in den Neuronen erschöpfen sich nach mehrmaliger Stimulation, sodass nach Eintritt der Tachyphylaxie kein Noradrenalin und Dopamin mehr zur Ausschüttung zur Verfügung steht. Die Tachypyhlaxie endet erst einige Stunden später, wenn sich die Speichervesikel wieder mit den Neurotransmittern aufgefüllt haben. Pharmakokinetik Die Plasmahalbwertszeit des D-Amphetamins beträgt ungefähr zehn Stunden, es dauert also etwa zwei Tage, bis der Stoff aus dem Organismus völlig eliminiert ist. Die Lipidlöslichkeit ist LogP = 1,799, es verteilt sich also bevorzugt im Fettgewebe. Seine Proteinbindung beträgt zwischen 25 und 40 %, die Metabolisierung findet in der Leber durch das Cytochrom-P450-Isoenzym 2D6 statt. Toxikologie Die LDLo (engl. Lethal Dose Low, niedrigste publizierte letale Dosis) beim Menschen liegt bei 1,3 mg/kg; bei 75 kg Körpergewicht entspräche das etwa 100 mg. Bei bestehender Toleranz liegt die Dosis bedeutend höher, so sind Fälle von Einzeldosen von 1000 mg und Tagesdosen von bis zu 5000 mg bekannt. Versuche mit Affen zeigten eine deutliche höhere relative Toxizität bei Jungtieren, die LD50 in mg/kg lag dort etwa 65 % bis 75 % unter der von adulten Tieren.IPCS INCHEM: Toxicity of amphetamine (englisch). Klinische Wirkung Amphetamin ist ein zentrales Sympathomimetikum: Es wirkt im ZNS stimulierend auf den Sympathikus. Dieser Teil des vegetativen Nervensystems ist dafür verantwortlich, den Organismus in einen Zustand zu versetzen, der als „Fight-Flight-Freeze“ („Kämpfen, Flüchten, Erstarren“) bezeichnet wird und in lebensbedrohlichen Lagen sinnvoll ist. Dabei werden körperliche Mechanismen ausgeschaltet, die nicht überlebensnotwendig sind (etwa Hunger, Durst, Müdigkeits- und Schmerzempfinden). Kraft, Schnelligkeit und Libido werden hingegen erheblich gesteigert (vorrangig durch Adrenalin/Noradrenalin), um den Organismus möglichst effizient reagieren zu lassen. Kreislauf und Körper bereiten sich auf eine hohe Belastung vor, indem sie den Blutdruck steigern und die Bronchien zur vermehrten Aufnahme von Sauerstoff weiten. Das Selbstbewusstsein wird gesteigert bis zur Euphorie (vorrangig durch Dopamin), und die Aggressionsschwelle wird gesenkt. Das soll eine körperliche Verteidigung gegen Gefahr erleichtern. Außerdem wird das Bewusstsein stark auf ein bestimmtes Ereignis konzentriert (ursprünglich auf die Gefahr), was man auch als „Tunnelblick“ bezeichnet. Löst man diese Reaktionen des Körpers künstlich durch Amphetamin aus, so ergeben sich verschiedene Anwendungsmöglichkeiten. Zum einen die Appetithemmung, weshalb verschiedene Amphetaminderivate als Diätmittel genutzt werden. Die Verringerung des Schlafbedürfnisses kann dort genutzt werden, wo Menschen über lange Zeit Leistung erbringen müssen oder wollen, beispielsweise als Schichtarbeiter, Fernfahrer, Partygänger oder Soldaten. Die Steigerung des Selbstbewusstseins ist ein Grund des Einsatzes von Amphetamin als Rauschmittel. Die Konzentration des Bewusstseins auf bestimmte Aufgaben macht sich die Medizin beim Einsatz von Amphetamin bei ADHS zu Nutze, da sich konzentrationsschwache Menschen danach länger auf eine Aufgabe konzentrieren können. Auch die rein körperlichen Wirkungen werden medizinisch genutzt. So kam Amphetamin früher als Asthmamittel zum Einsatz, da das Abschwellen der Schleimhäute und vor allem die Weitung der Bronchien ein freieres Atmen ermöglichen. Heute findet man diesen Zusammenhang noch bei verschiedenen Antiallergika, die Pseudoephedrin enthalten. Pseudoephedrin ist ein Amphetaminderivat (genauer eines Methamphetamins) und führt daher auch ein Abschwellen der Schleimhäute herbei, was unter anderem bei Heuschnupfen erwünscht ist, hat nur sehr geringe zentralnervöse psychoaktive Wirkung, was eine deutlich freiere und risikoärmere Anwendung ermöglicht, weshalb Amphetamin bei solcher Indikation gar nicht mehr zum Einsatz kommt. Akute Hauptwirkungen Je nach Dosis und Darreichungsform können folgende Wirkungen auftreten:Medice: Attentinshirecontent.com: ADDERALL (englisch, PDF; 179 kB) University of Maryland: Amphetamines - Informationen zu Amphetamin mit vielen Literaturangaben (englisch) zentral * Appetithemmung * Mobilisierung letzter Kraftreserven und Verringerung des Schlafbedürfnisses * Steigerung des Selbstbewusstseins bis hin zur Euphorie * erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit und Konzentrationsfähigkeit * erhöhter Bewegungsdrang * gesteigertes sexuelles Verlangen peripher * Abschwellen der Schleimhäute * Weitung der Bronchien * Verengung der Gefäße Unerwünschte Wirkungen Je nach Dosis und Darreichungsform können folgende Wirkungen auftreten: * Pupillen weiten sich, trockener Mund * Erhöhter Herzschlag bis hin zur Tachykardie * Tremor (Zittern), erhöhter Muskeltonus, Nystagmus (Augenzittern), Bruxismus (Zähneknirschen) * erhöhte Schweißabsonderung * Schlafstörungen * Gewichtsverlust, Potenzstörungen und Nierenschäden (bei chronischem Konsum) * schnellere Bewegungsabläufe bis hin zu Agitation; Fahrigkeit, Unruhe, Nervosität, sowie Symptome des Restless-Legs-Syndroms * erhöhte Risikobereitschaft * gesteigertes Mitteilungsbedürfnis und Redefluss (Logorrhoe) * Auslösung einer Drogenpsychose (Amphetamin-Psychose) * Abhängigkeit Wirkung der verschiedenen Enantiomere Es existieren zwei Enantiomere des Amphetamins, von denen das Dextroisomer (D-Amphetamin) für die Hauptwirkungen wie Stimulation, Steigerung der Konzentrationsfähigkeit, Appetithemmung oder erhöhtes Selbstbewusstsein verantwortlich ist, während das Levoisomer (L-Amphetamin) eher die rein körperlichen, peripheren Wirkungen wie erweiterte Pupillen (Mydriasis), Mundtrockenheit, Abschwellen der Schleimhäute und Schweißbildung hervorruft. Manche Amphetaminpräparate wie das Dexedrine® enthalten daher nur das Dextroisomer, was eine „sauberere“ Wirkung zur Folge hat. Allgemein handelt es sich bei Amphetamin (sowohl aus legaler wie illegaler Produktion) sonst immer um das Racemat, eine Mischung aus (leicht variierend je nach Syntheseroute) 50 % D-Amphetamin und 50 % L-Amphetamin, so dass hundertprozentige D-Amphetamin-Präparate wie Dexedrine® nur halb so hoch dosiert werden müssen. Da dieser Unterschied in der Wirkung der Isomeren bei fast allen Amphetaminen auftritt, ist in den USA beispielsweise ein Inhalator mit L-Methamphetamin frei erhältlich – anders als das Racemat ruft dieses nämlich nur ein Abschwellen der Schleimhäute hervor. Medizinischer Gebrauch Ab Anfang der 1930er-Jahre wurde Amphetamin zunächst als Bronchodilatator (Mittel zur Erweiterung der Bronchien, wie es beispielsweise bei Asthma oder Atemwegserkrankungen zum Einsatz kommt) genutzt, die stimulierende und konzentrationsfördernde Wirkung war noch unbekannt. 1937 vergab der Psychiater Charles Bradley in einer Studie Benzedrin an verhaltensauffällige Kinder, deren Störungen sich daraufhin besserten.Bradley C.: The Behavior of Children Recieving Benzedrine, in: American Journal of Psychiatry, 1937, Nr. 94, S. 577-581. Er wiederholte die Studie im Jahr 1941. Bradleys Studien gelten als grundlegend für die Psychopharmakotherapie von Kindern.Madeleine P. Strohl: Bradley's Benzedrine Studies on Children with Behavioral Disorders, in: Yale Journal of Biology and Medicine, 2011, Nr. 84, S. 27-33. Gegen Ende der 1930er-Jahre entdeckte man weitere Wirkungen des Amphetamins und mit der Zahl der daraus resultierenden neuen Indikationen stieg auch die Zahl der Verschreibungen rasch an. Es wurde nun als Asthmamittel, gegen Depressionen, zur Leistungssteigerung, bei Stress, Erkältungen oder Allergien sowie anderen Erkrankungen verordnet, was dazu führte, dass Amphetamin lange Zeit relativ problemlos über einen Arzt erhältlich war. In dieser Zeit gab es schon Kombipräparate (z. B. Dexamyl®) die neben Amphetamin auch ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel (meistens verschiedene Barbiturate) gegen dessen Nebenwirkungen enthielten, eine Kombination die heute als wenig sinnvoll und riskant angesehen wird, aber damals gerne und oft als Mittel für gestresste Hausfrauen verschrieben wurde. Während Amphetamin bis Ende der 1970er-Jahre als Benzedrin® in Deutschland (frei) verschrieben wurde, ist es heute nur noch auf Betäubungsmittelrezept verschreibungsfähig. Zur Behandlung von Aufmerksamkeitsstörungen (ADHS) hat sich in Deutschland das teilweise umstrittene Methylphenidat durchgesetzt, so dass es zwischenzeitlich in Deutschland kein Amphetamin-Fertigarzneimittel mehr gab. Seit Dezember 2011 ist das Präparat Attentin® mit dem Wirkstoff Dexamfetamin (enthalten als wasserlösliches Dexamfetaminhemisulfat) zur Behandlung von Kindern und Jugendlichen zwischen 6 und 18 Jahren auf dem deutschen Markt verfügbar. In den Vereinigten Staaten ist Amphetamin für die medikamentöse Behandlung von ADHS schon seit Jahren auf dem Vormarsch und wird in stetig steigender Zahl anstelle von Methylphenidat verschrieben, meistens als Adderall®, seltener als Dexedrine®. Trotz der hohen Anzahl an Verschreibungen in den Vereinigten Staaten, gerade an Schüler, gibt es laut einer Studie von 2001 im Auftrag des US-amerikanischen Kongresses keine Häufung von Missbrauchsfällen.United States General Accounting Office 2001: Attention Disorder Drugs. Few Incidents of Diversion or Abuse Identified by Schools (englisch, PDF; 1,9 MB). Bei korrekter Anwendung von Amphetaminderivaten, beispielsweise bei der Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit-/Hyperaktivitätsstörung unter ärztlicher Aufsicht, sind keine Fälle von Sucht bekannt. Die Dosierung liegt dabei zu Anfang der Behandlung bei 5 bis 10 mg/Tag und kann bis auf 60 mg/Tag gesteigert werden. Zum einen sind die verschriebenen Dosen somit meistens wesentlich kleiner als die beim Missbrauch, zum anderen entfällt in diesem Fall meistens die euphorisierende Wirkung, unter anderem da hier stets eine orale Konsumform im Gegensatz zum sonst gängigen „Schniefen“, dem nasalen Konsum, zum Einsatz kommt, was eine weit geringere Anflutgeschwindigkeit zur Folge hat. Es gibt Hinweise nach denen die Anflutgeschwindigkeit (die Geschwindigkeit, mit der eine Substanz das Gehirn erreicht) in sehr engem Zusammenhang mit einer Suchtentwicklung steht, was die angesprochenen fehlenden Suchtfälle erklären würde. Eine weitere Indikation ist die Narkolepsie, bei der heute Modafinil verschrieben wird, das als völlig neuer nicht-amphetamin-ähnlicher Strukturtypus entwickelt wurde. Nichtmedizinischer Gebrauch Illegal werden Amphetamine als Pulver oder seltener in Pillenform konsumiert. Das Pulver wird meistens durch die Nase aufgenommen, im Allgemeinen mit einem zu einem Ziehröhrchen geformten Papierstück, einem abgeschnittenen Strohhalm oder einem Metallziehröhrchen, möglich sind aber auch oraler sowie parenteraler und rektaler Konsum (s.u.). Im Vergleich zum Kokain sind die Preise eher niedrig. Die Europäische Beobachtungsstelle für Drogen und Drogensucht berichtet, dass 2009 der übliche Verkaufspreis von Amphetamin in der Hälfte der Berichtsländer in Europa zwischen 5 und 30 Euro pro Gramm liegen.Europäische Beobachtungsstelle für Drogen und Drogensucht: Drogenproblematik in Europa 2009 (PDF; 4,0 MB) Laut Bundeskriminalamt wurden 2010 in Deutschland rund 1.200 Kilogramm Amphetamin sichergestellt, 33.482 Straftaten standen im Zusammenhang mit (Meth-) Amphetamin und deren Derivaten.Jahreskurzlage Rauschgift 2010, Daten zur Rauschgiftkriminalität des BKA. Amphetamin, von Konsumenten meistens als Speed, Pep oder Amphe bezeichnet, wird in Deutschland und Europa hauptsächlich in der Techno-Szene konsumiert, um die langen Nächte durchhalten zu können. In anderen Gegenden (vor allem Asien – dort allerdings eher Methamphetamin („Yaba“)) – zieht sich der Konsum durch breitere Bevölkerungsschichten, Arbeiter, Manager und Hausfrauen steigern dadurch ihre Leistungsfähigkeit. Es macht wach, erzeugt eine leichte Euphorie und ermöglicht stundenlanges Tanzen oder andere energiezehrende Tätigkeiten, seien sie körperlicher oder geistiger Natur. Nach dem Konsum kommt es oft zu einem Gefühl der Nervosität und Abgespanntheit („Abturn“); der Körper fordert die dringend benötigte Ruhe ein, aber das noch nicht vollständig abgebaute Amphetamin verhindert das. Aus diesem Grund ist es verbreitet, sich etwa mit Cannabis zu beruhigen („herunterzurauchen“). Teilweise werden auch stärkere Beruhigungsmittel (meistens Benzodiazepine wie Rohypnol® (Flunitrazepam) oder Valium® (Diazepam)) eingenommen, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Gerade die Unterdrückung der Symptome durch Benzodiazepine ist sehr gefährlich, da der Konsument in einen Teufelskreis der abwechselnden Einnahme von aktivierenden (Amphetamin) und beruhigenden (Benzodiazepin) Medikamenten geraten kann, wobei jedes Mittel jeweils die Nach- und Nebenwirkungen des anderen bekämpfen soll. Neben dem nasalen Konsum kann Amphetamin auch oral (durch den Mund) konsumiert werden, wobei es meistens in Zigarettenpapier gewickelt („Bomben“ oder „Bömbchen“) oder in Getränken gelöst wird. Während die orale Aufnahme bei medizinischer Anwendung die gängige Darreichungsform ist, trifft man sie ansonsten seltener an. Das dürfte daran liegen, dass beim oralen Konsum die Wirkung langsamer eintritt und es aufgrund des langsameren Anflutens zu keiner überwältigenden Wirkung („Kick“) kommt. Die Wirkung jedoch hält insgesamt länger an. Amphetamin hat oral eine Bioverfügbarkeit von 25 %. Ebenfalls möglich ist der Konsum per Injektion. Diese Konsumform ist aber selten anzutreffen, was unter anderem an der Nicht-Akzeptanz und daraus resultierender sozialer Kontrolle in der typischen Amphetaminkonsumenten-Szene liegen mag. Anders als beim Methamphetamin („Crystal“) ist es nicht möglich, Amphetamin zu rauchen. Der Grund dafür ist, dass das auf dem Schwarzmarkt am häufigsten auftretende Amphetaminsalz, das Amphetaminsulfat, einen so hohen Siedepunkt hat, dass es sich vorher zersetzen, also zerstört werden würde. Theoretisch rauchbar sind das Amphetaminhydrochlorid, das hygroskopisch ist und deshalb selten auf dem Schwarzmarkt erhältlich ist, und die Amphetaminbase, welche einen deutlich niedrigeren Siedepunkt haben; allerdings ist die Base, wie bei fast allen Amphetaminderivaten auch (und im Gegensatz zum Beispiel zur kristallinen Kokainbase/Crack), flüssig und in dieser Form so gut wie nie auf dem Schwarzmarkt erhältlich. Bei plötzlichem Absetzen des Amphetamins bei Dauerkonsumenten kommt es zu Entzugserscheinungen. Symptome des Amphetaminentzugs sind: Lethargie, Depressionen bis hin zu Selbstmordtendenzen, Apathie, Angst und Schlafstörungen. Möglich sind auch Muskelschmerzen (Myalgie), Bauchschmerzen und übermäßiger Appetit. Den Höhepunkt erreichen die Symptome erst nach zwei bis drei Tagen und ebben dann langsam ab. Anders als beispielsweise ein Benzodiazepinentzug ist der Amphetaminentzug körperlich ungefährlich. Die vorgenannten Symptome sind mögliche Extreme, in der Regel jedoch lässt sich der Amphetaminentzug als ein Zustand der körperlichen Trägheit und als ein allgemeines Unlustgefühl beschreiben. Abbau und Nachweiszeiten Amphetamine werden im Darm fast vollständig aufgenommen und dann ungleichmäßig im Körper verteilt. Die höchste Konzentration findet sich im Fettgewebe. Nach enzymatischem Abbau in der Leber werden Amphetamine als wasserlösliche Säure im Urin ausgeschieden. Ca. 90 Prozent der aufgenommenen Droge werden innerhalb von drei bis vier Tagen ausgeschieden. Die Ausscheidungsmenge ist vom pH-Wert des Urins abhängig. Je saurer der Urin (z. B. durch Einnahme von Ascorbinsäure oder sauren Fruchtsäften), umso schneller die Ausscheidung. Strecken von Amphetamin Das weiß-gelbliche Pulver, das dem Endverbraucher illegal als Speed angeboten wird, besteht nur zu einem kleinen Anteil aus Amphetamin (meistens nur 30 %), sehr selten kann auch Methamphetamin beigemischt sein. Die Streckmittel machen gut 70 % des Gemisches aus, es handelt sich hierbei in der Regel um Lactose (Milchzucker) (in 78 % der Proben), Coffein (65 %), Glucose (8 %) und seltener das Analgetikum Paracetamol, Magnesiumsulfat (Bittersalz) oder Mannitol.BKA 2002: Reinheitsgehalte (PDF). Um den bitteren Geschmack zu übertönen, wird Speed mit Aromen versetzt, was allerdings auf dem Drogenmarkt kaum eine Rolle spielt. Im Gegensatz zu den Europäischen Staaten kommt es in den USA wesentlich häufiger vor, dass noch Methamphetamin beigemischt wird, was vermutlich auf die bessere Verfügbarkeit der für die Synthese benötigten Ausgangsstoffe zurückzuführen ist (Ephedrinpräparate waren in den USA bis März 2005 rezeptfrei erhältlich). Da Speed also ein Gemisch von diversen Substanzen mit einem unbekannten Amphetaminanteil ist, besteht für den Konsumenten stets das Risiko einer Überdosierung, sowie der Unverträglichkeit von Streckmitteln. Paste Amphetamin wird illegal auch als „Paste“ gehandelt, die oft leicht feucht und klumpig bis cremig ist und stark nach Amin riecht (Geruch von Fisch, der zu verwesen beginnt). Bei der Masse handelt es sich klassisch um eine Mischung aus Base und einem Trägermaterial. Jedoch wird heutzutage (Stand 2015) fast auschließlich mit flüchtigen Lösemitteln und hochprozentigen Trinkalkohol angefeuchtetes und gestrecktes Amphetaminsulfat als Paste verkauft um das Gewicht (und somit den Verkaufspreis) zu erhöhen und den Anschein zu erwecken „Besonders potent und rein, da direkt aus dem Labor und deshalb noch feucht“, was jedoch ein "Urban Myth" ist. Klassische Amphetaminpaste kann nur feucht konsumiert werden, da Amphetamin-Base flüchtig ist und die Wirkung beim trocknen stark nachchlässt Risiken, Nebenwirkungen und Suchtgefahr * Zu den Nebenwirkungen zählen erhöhter Blutdruck und Pulsfrequenz, trockene Schleimhäute, erweiterte Pupillen, Appetitlosigkeit (auch als Hauptwirkung zählbar), Harnverhalt (Unvermögen, trotz Harndrang die Harnblase zu entleeren) und eine abführende Wirkung. * Bei höheren Dosierungen kann es zu zwanghaften Bewegungen oder sogar Krämpfen der Kau- und Wangenmuskulatur kommen. Die Folgen davon sind oft noch Tage nach dem Konsum zu spüren. * Kurzzeitige Folgen sind Unruhe, Angstzustände sowie Schlaflosigkeit. Amphetamine können eine starke psychische Abhängigkeit hervorrufen. Es besteht die Gefahr einer Amphetaminpsychose. * Da der Amphetamingehalt im Speed nie genau bekannt ist, kann es zu Überdosierungen kommen (eine tödliche Dosis kann bei einem Menschen mit 75 kg Körpergewicht schon bei etwa 100 mg Amphetamin liegen). * Da Amphetamin den Körper in einen „Notfallbetrieb“ schaltet, werden wichtige Signale wie Hunger, Durst und Müdigkeit unterdrückt, eine möglicherweise daraus resultierende Vernachlässigung dieser Bedürfnisse führt zu einem körperlichen wie geistigen Auslaugen durch Nährstoff- und Schlafmangel. Eine erhöhte Anfälligkeit gegenüber Infekten, körperliche/geistige Schwäche etc. sind die Folgen. Ebenso können aufgrund des Schlafmangels optische Täuschungen bis hin zu Halluzinationen auftreten. * Es kann zu einer Vernachlässigung sozialer Verpflichtungen (Familie, Schule, Beruf, Beziehung) kommen. * Wie bei allen illegal erworbenen Drogen ist stets unsicher, woraus der Stoff sich zusammensetzt, oft sind andere psychoaktive Substanzen wie Coffein oder Ephedrin, neutrale Streckmittel wie Lactose oder eventuell auch starkwirksame Substanzen wie Methamphetamin enthalten. Drugchecking hat deshalb eine wichtige Bedeutung zur Risikominderung. * Werden Amphetamine häufig geschnupft, kann es zu einer Schädigung bis zur Auflösung der Nasenscheidewand kommen, ähnlich wie bei Kokain. * Das Suchtrisiko hängt von genetischen Faktoren sowie von der psychosozialen Situation der Person ab. Im Tiermodell konnten manche Individuen ihren Amphetaminkonsum lebenslang flexibel regulieren, bei 50 % dagegen trat nach einer gewissen Zeit eine Abhängigkeit mit massiver Dosissteigerung und Erwerb einer Toleranz auf, die auch nach erzwungenem Entzug bestehen blieb. * Bei höheren Dosen kann es trotz des gesteigerten sexuellen Verlangens bei Männern zu Erektionsstörungen kommen. * Es kann nach dem Konsum zu einem Zusammenziehen der Schwellkörper bei Männern kommen, welche in der Regel innerhalb von 1 bis 2 Tagen wieder nachlässt. * Es verdichten sich Hinweise, dass Amphetamingebrauch das Risiko, später an Morbus Parkinson zu erkranken, deutlich erhöht.American Academy of Neurology vom 20. Februar 2011: Using Amphetamines May Increase Risk of Parkinson’s Disease (abgerufen 22.Februar 2011). Wechselwirkungen mit Arzneimitteln Mit folgenden Medikamenten (unvollständige Aufzählung) sind teilweise lebensgefährliche Arzneimittelwechselwirkungen bekannt: Chlorpromazin, Fluoxetin, Fluphenazin, Fluvoxamin, Guanethidin, Isocarboxazid, Mesoridazin, Methotrimeprazin, Paroxetin, Perphenazin, Phenelzin, Prochlorperazin, Promethazin, Propericiazin, Rasagilin, Thioridazin und Trifluoperazin. Wechselwirkungen umfassen psychotische Symptome, Gefahr einer hypertensiven Krise und mögliches Auftreten eines Serotonin-Syndroms.drugbank.ca: Amphetamine - Drug Interactions Bei gleichzeitigem Gebrauch von Monoaminooxidase-Hemmern kann der Abbau von Amphetamin gehemmt werden, was ebenso lebensgefährliche Wechselwirkungen hervorruft. Neurotoxisches Potienzial Amphetamin ist bei chronischem Missbrauch neurotoxisch und führt zu Zerstörung von Gehirnzellen. Ähnlich wie es bei dem Hirnsubstanzabbau durch chronischem Alkoholkonsum bekannt ist, kann es zu einer substanzinduzierten demenziellen Entwicklung kommen. In Folge können unter anderem ein Abbau des Erinnerung- und Denkvermögens auftreten.neuro24.de: Amphetamine Bei medizinischem Gebrauch mit ärztlicher Überwachung scheinen neuere Studien jedoch der Neurotoxizität von Amphetamin zu widersprechen.C. Advokat: Literature Review: Update on Amphetamine Neurotoxicity and Its Relevance to the Treatment of ADHD. In: Journal of Attention Disorders. 11, 2007, S. 8–16, . Psychische Gefahren Bei Amphetaminkonsumenten liegt eine Comorbidität von 25 %, im Vergleich zum deutlich geringerem Erkrankungsrisiko in der Gesamtbevölkerung von 1 %, bezüglich der Entwicklung einer Schizophrenie vor. Amphetaminkonsum steigert also das Risiko an einer schizophrenen Psychose zu erkranken auf das 25 fache. Zudem treten schwere Affektschwankungen zwischen unangepasster Euphorie und schweren Depressionen durch den Konsum auf. Rechtsstatus In der Bundesrepublik Deutschland ist Amphetamin im BtMG aufgeführt: in Form des Racemats oder des Dextroamphetamins in Anlage III (verschreibungsfähig),Anlage III zu § 1 Abs. 1 BtMG als Levoamphetamin in Anlage II (nicht verschreibungsfähig; siehe auch BtMVV).Anlage II zu § 1 Abs. 1 BtMG. Handel und Besitz ohne Rezept oder Genehmigung sind strafbar. In den USA ist Amphetamin erfasst in Schedule II des Controlled Substances Act, was den Besitz und Handel ohne Rezept oder Genehmigung unter Strafe stellt.Schedule II Section d des CSA (englisch). Es ist dort zugelassen für die Indikationen Narkolepsie und ADHS. Seit 1998 lautet in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland die behördliche Schreibweise Amfetamin, sie wurde damit der WHO-Nomenklatur angepasst.10. BtMÄndV Art. 1 Nr. 1 Buchst. b; Art. 1 Nr. 3; Art. 3 (BGBl. I, S. 74). Für einen Patienten darf der Arzt in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland innerhalb von 30 Tagen 600 mg Amphetamin verschreiben. In begründeten Einzelfällen und unter Wahrung der erforderlichen Sicherheit des Betäubungsmittelverkehrs darf der Arzt für einen Patienten, der in seiner Dauerbehandlung steht, von dieser Vorschrift hinsichtlich der festgesetzten Höchstmenge abweichen. Eine solche Verschreibung ist mit dem Buchstaben „'A'“ zu kennzeichnen.§ 2 BtMVV (Verschreiben durch einen Arzt). Bis zur Neufassung der BtMVV vom 20. Januar 1998 (in Kraft getreten am 1. Februar 1998) durfte der Arzt für einen Patienten an einem Tage bis zu 200 mg Amphetamin (das heißt maximal 6 Gramm pro Monat) verschreiben.4. BtMÄndV Art. 4 vom 23. Dezember 1992 (BGBl. 1992 I S. 2483; 2487). Für Dextroamphetamin gibt es keine Höchstmenge. Handelsnamen ;Monopräparate Attentin (D) mit dem Wirkstoff Dexamfetaminhemisulfat Literatur * Walter Reginald Bett und andere: Amphetamin in der klinischen Medizin. Springer, Berlin 1956. * Sean Connolly: Amphetamines. Heinemann Library, Chicago 2000, ISBN 1-57572-254-2. * Hans Cousto: Drogen-Mischkonsum. Das Wichtigste in Kürze zu den gängigsten (Party-)Drogen. Nachtschatten, Solothurn 2003, ISBN 3-03788-119-4. * Hans-Christian Dany: Speed. Eine Gesellschaft auf Droge. Edition Nautilus, Hamburg 2008, ISBN 3-89401-569-1. * A. K. Cho, David S. Segal: Amphetamine and Its Analogs. Psychopharmacology, Toxicology, and Abuse. Academic Press, San Diego 1994, ISBN 0-12-173375-0. * Nicolas Rasmussen: On Speed. The Many Lives of Amphetamine. New York University Press, New York 2008, ISBN 0-8147-7601-9. * Alexander Shulgin, Ann Shulgin: Pihkal. A chemical Love Story. Transform Press, Berkeley 1992, ISBN 0-9630096-0-5. * Stephen Smith: Sucht. Die Geschichte des Stephen Smith. Ullstein, Berlin 1998, ISBN 978-3-548-31215-6. Weblinks * drogenkult.net: Informationen zu Amphetamin/Methamphetamin * suchtzentrum.de: Infos zu Risiken und Wirkung * eve-rave.ch: Substanzinfos, Aufklärung & Safer-Use * * Amphetamin und Methylphenidat bei Aufmerksamkeitsstörung * adderallxr.com: Beipackzettel zu Adderall (PDF; 113 kB) * rxlist.com: Klinische Daten, Dosierung und Risiken zu Amphetamin Einzelnachweise Verwandte Drogen Kategorie:Partydrogen Kategorie:Amphetamin Kategorie:Stimulans Kategorie:Überarbeiten Kategorie:Nootropikum Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Synthetische Drogen Kategorie:Illegale Drogen Kategorie:Speed Kategorie:Noradrenalin-Ausschütter Kategorie:Dopamin-Ausschütter Kategorie:Medikament Kategorie:Addiktivum Kategorie:Upper